


Just the three of us

by peachiifaerie



Category: sunshine fields
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Circus, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Parent(s), Murder, Other, Running Away, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Transphobia, drug usage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachiifaerie/pseuds/peachiifaerie
Summary: ❛❛ As long as we have each other,we have 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜. ❜❜Three siblings decide to run away after their dad is killed, withonly a wallet full of money, and a backpack full of supplies,they travel the road, hoping to find a better home
Kudos: 1





	Just the three of us

just some songs that fit the theme of this story, give em a listen if you'd like !

PLAYLIST.

『 HEY BROTHER — Avicii. 』

『 OBSTACLES — Syd Matters. 』

『 NATALIE — Milk & Bone. 』

『 FATHER AND SON — Cat Stevens. 』

『 THE TWO OF US -— The Beatles. 』


End file.
